Deborah S. Leonhardt
"You have no idea... No idea at all. What it's like having this power." - Deborah S. Leonhardt Deborah S. Leonhardt, or informally known as Stygichrist Leonji is one of the youngest Power Hunters to date being only surpassed by Johnathan Diez. She is also the heir to the Leonhardt foundation who happen to be rivals with the Amhrosine Corporation. She was born from an affair her father, Desmond, had with her mother, Marie. She also has a twin sister who also watched their mother murdered. She is often seen as the antagonist to Deborah, urging her to kill to fill the darkness inside of herself. Appearance Her initial appearance in chapter VI was somewhat ragged. Her eyeliner had ran down her face and the dyed tips of her hair had a faded color. She had wore just a T-shirt and a pair of hospital pants. She had held a bloody dented base ball bat which she used to channel her power to. In Chapter V her appearance seems more refined as her Psyche was put back together. Her once long hair was cut into a bob, the highlights that had faded were now removed completely. She still carries the baseball bat on her back in a holster and is now equipped with a crossbow. Her shirt is a wine red now and her pants are a black leather. She wears thick combat boots while in this attire. She has an alternative attire for Chapter V when she goes on raids within the Pcu. She wears a bandolier, bullet proof vest, a black overcoat and heavy combat boots. She'll keep an M-16 at her side and a crossbow on her back. She will however always keep the Baseball bat regardless of her attire. Personality "How can you say I'm free but keep this chain on me...?" - Deborah Deborah's personality is very fickle and unpredictable. Prior to the abuse she suffered following the murder of her biological mother. Deborah was often quiet and kind hearted. She was always eager to cheer somebody up. After witnessing the Murder of her mother by Sophiette M. Leonhardt, Deborah became cold and chilling. This subjugated her to the abuse of her father and Sophiette. After an incident with her sister Deborah got sent to an Insane asylum. She was granted her power while inside the asylum. Meeting a few people there that would mold her personality for the next eight years until she eventually broke out. History Early Life Chapter IV Abilities Unique Traits * Military Training '-' Deborah had a year of military training after acquiring her power, honing the natural born fighter inside of her. * Mind resistance -'' The inside of Deborah's mind is just static and screams. As such for whatever reason this makes her immune to telepathic attacks and attempts. * ''Mobster's Daughter -'' Due to her connection with Desmond Leonhardt she has various connections all over the world that can help her find information or acquire equipment/Items. * ''Multilingual -'' During her time in the Asylum she was taught how to speak Japanese from an insane patient but the name of "RiseTTe" who was also known as the Train Track killer. * ''Natural Born Fighter -'' Deborah has always had a knack for scrapping, especially after the death of her mother. She was even shown to fight on par with people who've had years of training. * ''Power Hunter -'' Being a power Hunter gives her immunity to certain attacks and abilities. ''Skills * Rock, Paper, Scissors, Says...! -'' Perhaps one of the oddest abilities ever been shown being used. The result is usually as random and sporadic as she is. The attack has four different outcomes. ** ''Rock'' -''' The power she charged takes the shape of a ball which she then projects outwards towards a target. Upon reaching it's destination it'll explode. ** ''Paper -'' A move specifically designed for if they get close. She shoots her palm forward with blinding speed, the heat and pressure of the attack burns and causes internal damage respectively. If the attack impacts directly it sends them flying back quite the distance. ** ''Scissors - ''A quick slash attack that causes her energy to condense into that of a blade and cleave through nearly anything. The attack looks similar to an Iaido quickdraw. * '''''Don's Little Girl - Deborah pulls a tommy gun seemingly from no where similar to Josephine's "Shotgun!!?" She makes a taunt then opens fire. Relationships Passion - Deborah cared alot for Passion due to the pack mentality. She genuinely thought that Passion was her friend, up until Passion attempted to kill all of them in the Chapter IV climax. Even after Passion's betrayal Deborah was deeply wounded by her death. Even going as far as to say "I wish it was me that died..." Josephine Caldwell -'' Josephine and Deborah have a sisterly relationship. Despite Deborah's condition they do well to protect each other and care for each other. ''Francesco Caldwell - Deborah shares a friendly competitive personality with Francesco. It was most apparent when they fought against the PCU and had a competition of how many soldiers they killed. Francesco being the winner, Elizabeth V. Leonhardt - Deborah's twin sister. They both suffer from the same condition, however while Deborah perseveres and refuses to give into the darkness of her mind Elizabeth fully embraces it. Elizabeth shares a somewhat antagonistic relationship with Deborah. Elizabeth constantly urges Deborah to embrace who she is.